Not Big
by Vyctoria
Summary: no eres grande Sasuke,en realidad eres pequeño, y me refiero a... bueno tu me entiendes. Es lo que Naruto le dice a Sasuke despues de año y medio de relacion, contiene Humor,Romance, lo tipik de YR productions


**NOT BIG**

**DISCLAIMER:** obviamente Naruto y todo lo que contenga no me pertenece, pero yo seguiré disputándome a Sasuke, cada ves que tenga oportunidad lo haré, y algún día no muy lejano el será mío, solo mío…. Muajajajaja…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** este fic tiene contenido yaoi, slash, eso quiere decir relación chico-chico, si no te gusta pues a que esperas pulsa en la flecha de atrás que aparece en tu ordenador

**AUTORA:** ¡! Azula!!... osea iO

**CLAVES:**

" _sasunarusaunaru" – _pensamientos

- sasunarusasunaru – diálogos

(NA:sasunarusasunaru) – intervenciones de la autora, ósea ioo

Ø.FB.Ø – flashback

**Sasunarusasunaru **– canción

(sasunarusasunaru)- traducción de la canción

* * *

- ¡!Naruto!! – llamaba desesperadamente un moreno de ojos sorprendentemente negros, como la noche mas oscura, llamaba y llamaba sin obtener resultados positivos.

Trataba de seguirlo, pero no pudo seguirle el paso, el traje de gala que llevaba puesto se lo impedía, mas a el que estaba acostumbrado a llevar la ropa de jouuning, desde hacia un rato que la gente que estaba en la fiesta lo miraba con curiosidad, a el y a su presa que venia a ser nada mas ni nada menos que el ninja rubio de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki.

Estaban los habitantes de Konoha mas importantes reunidos en una fiesta organizada por la Hokage, conmemorando el aniversario de la aldea oculta de Konoha, todos reunidos en un local enorme, un gran salón, todos vestidos con ropas de gala, algunos con una copa de champán en la mano, o con algún entremés, hablando animadamente entre ellos, divididos en diversos grupos de amigos.

Se estaba acercando, podía verlo, Naruto parado en la barra junto a su copia barata, Sai, ¿Qué tenia que estar haciendo Naruto, SU Naruto con ese idiota de Sai, mas cuando el llevaba casi toda la noche persiguiéndolo?

Naruto iba con un traje de ejecutivo normal, pantalón negro, camisa azul marino, y chaqueta negra a juego con el pantalón, todo le quedaba realmente bien, dándole un aspecto refinado y exquisito

Finalmente llego al lugar donde Naruto estaba sentado, hablando animadamente con Sai, lo tomo del brazo para girarlo de una manera nada amable.

- ¡!Naruto!! – casi exclamo Sasuke y lo hubiera echo de no ser porque sabia perfectamente que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el y en Naruto

- ahh, eres tu – dijo Naruto indiferente, como si una mosca le hubiese hablado

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunto desconcertado por la actitud tan fria del rubio, normalmente amable y atento con todo el mundo, especialmente con el

- nada, Sasu-chan – respondió Naruto en un tono divertido, jovial

- no me llames así – gruño el moreno al escuchar el apodo cariñoso con el cual lo llamaba Naruto en la intimidad, se sonrojo al notar como Sai reía con libertad

- ya, ya tranquilo, no pasa nada, Sasukito, ¡!que temperamental!!

- Naruto, ¿estas borracho? – interrogo Sasuke, al ver la manera que tenia de contestar, ese modo de hablarle no era normal, nada normal, había algo raro, en toda esa situación y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba, y lo primero que se le venia a la mente era que su pareja estaba ebrio.

Porque Naruto y Sasuke eran pareja, desde hacia un año y medio exactamente, Sasuke había regresado a su aldea natal hacia un dos años, y se encontró con que no le caía bien a nadie, nadie lo apreciaba, nadie excepto Naruto, con esto su amistad se hizo mas estrecha, unieron lazos para darse cuenta de que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, y pues paso lo que tenia que pasar, y se hicieron novios actualmente estaban en eso. Por eso a Sasuke le resultaba un tanto estresante la nueva actitud de su novio

- Naru-chan, no esta borracho, solo esta contento, verdad ¿Naruto? – intervino en la conversación Sai, con su imborrable sonrisa hipócrita del rostro

- como siempre tienes razón Sai – corroboro Naruto, asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y añadió para asombro de Sasuke – creo que deberías irte Sasuke

- ¿irme? – ahora si, estaba decidido, Naruto había enloquecido, definitivamente, esa era única explicación ya que no podía encontrar ninguna otra para que su pareja lo estuviese echando de ahí

- aja – dijo al tiempo que señalaba el estrado principal con la mano

Estaba en el estrado la godaime ataviada con un vestido rojo que le quedaba muy bien, la misma que ahora estaba llamando a Sasuke. En ese momento Sasuke se acordó, la petición que le había echo a Tsunade, y aunque la actitud de Naruto lo descuadraba, no por eso iba a cambiar de parecer respecto de la decisión que había tomado hacia ya unas semanas

- seguiremos hablando Naruto – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke antes de caminar velozmente hacia el estrado, bueno todo lo veloz que se podía ser con un traje elegante con el que estaba Sasuke

* * *

- Naruto, ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Sai, una ves Sasuke hubo desaparecido de su lado; con una cara de preocupación, nunca antes vista en el

- estoy completamente seguro Sai, ese bastardo se merece lo que le voy a hacer, ya veras como aprende a no engañar a su pareja, ya veras, tu espera, no le van a quedar ánimos para engañar a nadie, ni tampoco individuos con los que hacerlo… - explico el rubio a su amigo, antes de añadir tenebrosamente – no te la vas a acabar Sasukito

- Naruto, me asustas – dijo Sai sinceramente, porque la verdad era que Naruto si asustaba, con esa cara de desquiciado que tenia y ese tono de vos tan decidido y macabro

* * *

- …. Solo para agradecer la presencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes, honorables ciudadanos de la aldea de Konoha, es bueno ver como asistieron a esta pequeña celebración de un nuevo aniversario de nuestra amada aldea… – hablaba la sannin, dirigiéndose a todo el publico que la miraba y escuchaba atentamente, menos cierto Uchiha que estaba muriéndose de los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de repente unas palabras de la ninja medico captaron su atención casi mágicamente - … y antes de que pierda su atención quiero anunciar que el joven Uchiha Sasuke tiene algo que decirles.

Sasuke avanzo al centro del escenario con paso firme, y hablo con vos fuerte

- Naruto, me gustaría que subieras al estrado, tengo algo que decirte

El rubio seguía conversando con Sai, sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas y pensó _"Sasuke, entonces piensas hacerlo en frente de toda esta gente, eres de lo peor"_ Naruto sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y como todo su valor desaparecía en unos pocos segundos.

Se paro del asiento en que se encontraba y se encamino a la salida del local de la fiesta, sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de todos, sin importarle los llamados de Sasuke, su mente estaba en otro sitio muy lejos de allí, por eso no sintió cuando Shikamaru y Kiba lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, era ya muy tarde para safarse, pues lo tenían bien sujetado; ambos ninjas prácticamente lo arrastraron al estrado, haciendo caso omiso de sus peticiones o de sus suplicas, mucho menos de sus amenazas.

Era muy tarde ya, porque estaba parado en medio del estrado Sasuke lo miraba triunfante, con esa sonrisa y esa pose de "soy mejor que tu", eso hizo hervir la sangre al rubio, sintió tanta rabia, que no pensó en sus acciones, y le hizo una seña a Sai, quien presuroso, fue hasta detrás de el escenario. Naruto hablo justo cuando Sasuke se disponía a hacerlo

- Sasuke, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pensaba hacerlo en privado, pero ya que insistes…

La música inundo el local, era un ritmo pegajoso; todos los asistentes a la fiesta estaban sorprendidos, pero no mas que Sasuke, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Su sorpresa aumento considerablemente al escuchar como Naruto comenzaba a cantar

**Now listen I think you and me have come to the end of our time,  
What d'you want some kind of reaction?  
Well, OK, that's fine,  
Alright, how would it make you feel if I said you that you never ever made me come?  
In the year and a half that we spent together,  
Yeah, I never really had much fun.**

All those times that I said I was sober,  
Well I'm afraid I lied,  
I'd be lying next to you, you next to me,  
All the while I was high as a kite.  
I could see it in your face when you give it to me gently,  
Yeah, you really must think you're great,  
Let's see how you feel in a couple of weeks,  
When I work my way through your mates

(Ahora escucha, creo que tu y yo hemos llegado al final de nuestro tiempo,  
¿Que clase de reacción habías querido?  
Bueno, OK, está bien,  
Todo bien, ¿cómo te sentirías si te digo que tú nunca me hiciste venir?  
En el año y medio que pasamos juntos,  
Yeah, realmente no me he divertido mucho.

Todas aquellas veces que dije que estaba razonable,  
Bien, me temo que mentí,  
Había estado mintiendo atrás tuyo, tú atrás mío,  
Todo el rato yo estaba alta como un barrilete.  
Pude ver esto en tu cara cuando me diste eso gentilmente,  
Yeah, tú realmente debes pensar que eres genial,  
Vamos a ver cómo te sientes en un par de semanas,  
Cuando yo trabaje a mi manera a través de tus compañeros.)

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, definitivamente esto era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar pero ¡!YA!!, ¿Qué nunca lo había echo venir? ¿Qué no se había divertido en su relación?... ¿Qué estaba pasando?; su rostro perdió la frialdad que lo caracterizaba al ser reemplazado por un tono rosa en sus mejillas; no pudo pensar mas porque la canción de Naruto continuaba

**I never wanted it to end up this way,  
You've only got yourself to blame,  
I'm gonna tell them that you're rubbish in bed now  
And that you're small in the game.**

(Nunca quise que terminara de este modo,  
Sólo te haz conseguido para culpar,  
Les voy a decir que eres una basura en la cama ahora  
Y que eres pequeño en el juego.)

Ahora el rosa de las mejillas de Sasuke había desaparecido, no era rosa, era un tono rojo vivo, lo que estaba en sus mejillas normalmente níveas, al escuchar las carcajadas de las personas que estaban en la fiesta "¿PEQUEÑO?" se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke, y Naruto como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento corroboro, mientras la canción tenia una parte instrumental

- siento decirte esto Sasuke pero la verdad eres pequeño, y me refiero a… bueno creo que me entiendes

Las carcajadas de la gente se escucharon más altas, pero cesaron para escuchar la siguiente estrofa de la canción

**I saw you thought this was gonna be easy,  
Well, you're out of luck.  
Yeah, let's rewind, let's turn back time to when you couldn't get it up,  
You know what it shoulda ended there,  
That's when I shoulda shown you the door.  
As if that weren't enough to deal with,  
You became premature.**

I'm sorry if you feel that I'm being kinda mental,  
But you left me in such a state.  
But now I'm gonna do what you did to me,  
Gonna reciprocate.

**I never wanted it to end up this way,  
You've only got yourself to blame,  
I'm gonna tell them that you're rubbish in bed now  
And that you're small in the game.**

(Yo vi que pensaste que esto iba a ser fácil,  
Bien, estás fuera de suerte.  
Yeah, rebobinemos, volvamos el tiempo atrás cuando no pudiste despertarte,  
Sabes que esto tuvo que terminarse aquí,  
Es cuando tuve que mostrarte la puerta.  
Como si eso no era suficiente para castigar,  
Te volviste prematuro.

Lo siento si sientes que estoy volviéndome una clase de demente,  
Pero tú me dejaste en tal estado.  
Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que tú me hiciste,  
Te corresponde.

Nunca quise que terminara de este modo,  
Sólo te haz conseguido para culpar,  
Les voy a decir que eres una basura en la cama ahora  
Y que eres pequeño en el juego.)

Ahora si, era oficial, Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida, su bochorno era tanto que su cara podía competir con el cabello de Gaara, quien pese a ser conocido como una persona seria y formal que nunca de los nuncas sonreía, ahora estaba allí riéndose a manipula batiente por la canción de Naruto, y eso era decir poco, pues el resto de la gente se sujetaba las costillas, otros estaban con el rostro rojo de tanta risa, y Sasuke lo único que podía pensar era _"trágame tierra, trágame"_

**You're not big, you're not clever,  
No, you ain't a big brother  
Not big what so ever.  
You're not big, you're not clever,  
No, you ain't a big brother  
Not big what so ever.  
**

(No eres grande, no eres inteligente  
No, no eres un gran hermano  
No grande que tan alguna vez.

No eres grande, no eres inteligente  
No, no eres un gran hermano  
No grande que tan alguna vez.)

Ahora si que no entendía nada, inconscientemente poso una mano en su entrepierna, Sasuke Uchiha estaba total y completamente sorprendido, por la actitud de Naruto, el que era tan tierno y tímido en "esos" asuntos ahora estaba allí, cantando esa absurda canción como si nada, sin ningún tipo de tapujo ni tabú

**I'm sorry if you feel that I'm being kinda mental,  
But you left me in such a state.  
But now I'm gonna do what you did to me,  
I'm gonna reciprocate.  
**

**I never wanted it to end up this way,  
You've only got yourself to blame,  
I'm gonna tell them that you're rubbish in bed now  
And that you're small in the game.  
**

**You're not big, you're not clever,  
No, you ain't a big brother  
Not big what so ever.  
**

(Lo siento si sientes que estoy volviéndome una clase de demente,  
Pero tú me dejaste en tal estado.  
Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que tú me hiciste,  
Me está correspondiendo.

Nunca quise que terminara de este modo,  
Sólo te haz conseguido para culpar,  
Les voy a decir que eres una basura en la cama ahora  
Y que eres pequeño en el juego.

No eres grande, no eres inteligente  
No, no eres un gran hermano  
No grande que tan alguna vez).

Finalmente la canción termino, y la gente no paraba de reír, Naruto se bajo del escenario rápidamente y se encamino a la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada a Kiba y Shikamaru, ambos se estremecieron por la frialdad de la mirada Shikamaru solo pudo murmurar

- esto va a ser problemático

Naruto iba caminando hacia la salida con los ojos empañados, le dolía haberle hecho eso a Sasuke, y ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por el ninja poseedor del sharingan, cuando recordó los sucesos de ese mismo día

Ø.FB.Ø

_Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, acompañado de Sai, regresaban de una misión, esta misión había durado 3 meses, una exageración en opinión del rubio de ojos azules, quien había extrañado horrores a su pareja Sasuke; tanto Sai como Naruto estaban muy cansados y en lo único que podían pensar era en una ducha caliente, y dormir, estaban en completo silencio, algo muy inusual en ellos, hasta que Sai, hablo un tanto extrañado_

_- Naruto, ¿Qué ese no es Sasuke? – pregunto señalando al interior de un restaurante_

_- ehh ¿Dónde?- pregunto a su ves Naruto pues no lograba divisar a Sasuke_

_- ese, el que esta al lado de la puerta con Sakura_

_Por fin Naruto pudo verlo, era cierto Sasuke, SU pareja, estaba en sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta y hablaba animadamente con Sakura, Naruto extrañado a mas no poder decidió espiar a su pareja, pues era bien sabido por todos que Sasuke no soportaba a Sakura y que ahora lo viese charlar alegremente con ella… bueno, definitivamente había algo raro en todo eso, con presteza se transformo en alguien totalmente distinto, y en lugar de Naruto apareció una joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, le hizo una seña a Sai para que lo esperase y entro al local._

_Vio desde la puerta como Sasuke, sacaba una cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y le mostraba el contenido a Sakura quien emocionada lo abrazo sin importarle que la mesa estaba en medio de ellos dos, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo, y en un descuido Sasuke soltó la cajita y su contenido rodó, por el piso, era un anillo de compromiso, lo que había en la dichosa cajita, Naruto observo todo con atención mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sin esperar mas salio de local _

_Luego de eso, Sai quien lo esperaba se lo llevo a su casa, Naruto le contó todo lo que había visto en el restaurante, y juntos planearon una venganza que era la canción que Naruto le había cantado a Sasuke, al principio de la fiesta Naruto se había arrepentido de todo pero cuando Sasuke lo llamo al estrado, comprendió que Sasuke planeaba terminar con el y anunciar su compromiso con Sakura_

Ø.FB.Ø

Ahora Naruto estaba ya fuera del local de la fiesta, se encontraba en plena calle y se sentía destrozado, abatido y…

- ¡!Naruto!!

No pudo seguir clasificando sus sentimientos, pues alguien lo llamaba. Sin ánimos para nada no volteo a ver quien era, ni le interesaba, lo único que quería en esos instantes era llegar a su casa, bueno a la casa de Sai, ya que su casa la compartía con Sasuke y no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo, no ahora

- ¡!Naruto!!

Nuevamente lo llamaron, pero ahora si supo quien era el que lo llamaba, reconocería esa vos en cualquier parte, era Sasuke; sin esperar mas apresuro el paso, hasta casi correr, no podía saltar o ir mas rápido por esa incomoda ropa que traía. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Sasuke lo tomase del brazo, deteniéndolo, aun así Naruto no volteo, no quería verlo, y buscaba desesperadamente una escapatoria.

* * *

Sasuke reacciono de su bochorno y vergüenza cuando Naruto ya iba por la salida, dejando de lado a toda la gente que aun se reía con ganas, corrió tras el, necesitaba una explicación con urgencia, una razón por la que el rubio actuase de ese modo, después ya podría matarlo por hacerle semejante espectáculo, primero la explicación

"_la explicación, primero la explicación Sasuke luego lo matas"_ pensaba el moreno con cara de desquiciado, al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba frente al rubio

Pero todos sus instintos asesinos se fueron, desaparecieron sin mas, al ver la expresión desvalida de Naruto, al ver las lagrimas de brotaban de esos enormes ojos azules, y lo único que sintió fueron ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de cualquiera que le hiciese daño

- Naruto – fue lo único que alcanzo murmurar

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me hiciste pasar semejante vergüenza? – pregunto esta ves con vos firme Sasuke, las ansias de venganza habían retornado y con bastante fuerza

- eso debería preguntarte a ti Sasuke, ¿Por qué Sasuke? Pudiste haber terminado conmigo primero ¿Por qué me engañas?

"_¿engaño?, ¿terminar con Naruto?, bien acá hay algo muy, muy raro" _

- ¿porque habría de terminar contigo?

- ¡!Sasuke no mientas mas!!, por favor, no pienses que soy tan idiota

- ¿de que estas hablando? – sinceramente Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

- te vi, con Sakura, cuando le dabas su anillo de compromiso

- ¿anillo?

Y entonces Sasuke entendió todo

Ø.FB.Ø

_Estaba sentado en una mesa de un restaurante, esperaba por Sakura, tenia algo muy importante que preguntarle_

_- buenas tardes Sasuke-kun – lo saludo la pelirosa _

_- hola. Sakura_

_- ¿para que me citaste?_

_- eres una de las amigas de Naruto, y la única persona a la que le tengo confianza como para hablar de esto_

_- ¿de que se trata? – la vos de Sakura se oía, agradecida y feliz_

_- voy… voy a pedirle matrimonio a Naruto – Sasuke saco la cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y le mostró el anillo_

_Sakura totalmente emocionada, lo abrazo_

_- entonces ¿crees que acepte? – pregunto Sasuke luego de recuperar el anillo que se había caído _

_- por supuesto, es obvio, el te ama, tanto como tu a el_

_- eso era lo que quería escuchar – la vos de Sasuke sonaba inusualmente aliviada _

_- bueno, felicidades, pero ya me tengo que ir, lee me espera _

_- si, si, adiós_

Ø.FB.Ø

- ahhh… - soltó Sasuke, comprendiendo todo

- si no tienes nada mas que decirme, me voy, no te preocupes que en esta misma semana recojo mis cosas de tu casa – Naruto había bajado la mirada pues no quería que Sasuke viese sus lagrimas

- no

- ¿no? – Ahora Naruto dejo caer las lagrimas, comprendiendo que Sasuke quería que se vaya de su vida lo mas pronto posible – bueno, si te urge puedes enviarme mis cosas a la casa de Sai

- no, no eso, dobe, el anillo que le mostré a Sakura no era para ella, era para ti

- ¿para mi?- repitió tontamente Naruto

Sasuke nuevamente saco el estuche de su bolsillo y extrajo el anillo, mostrándoselo a Naruto, en la parte interior del anillo había un grabado que decía

_Te amo, U.N & U.S_

- ¿entonces?

- si, dobe, este anillo es para ti

no esperando mas Naruto se lanzo hacia Sasuke, abrazándolo como si en eso se le fuese la vida, Sasuke correspondió su abrazo con la misma efusividad de Naruto, y unos minutos después Sasuke quiso aumentar el contacto entre ellos, bajo un poco la cabeza, Naruto seguía siendo un poquito mas bajo que el, aunque la diferencia ahora era mínima, y busco con afán la boca de su compañero, quien gustoso, al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos propios abrió la boca, en un movimiento ya harto conocido entre ellos, en una forma no verbal de expresar su amor, por el otro

- Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Sasuke, una ves se separaron

- ehh… bueno

- ¿tenias que vengarte de una forma tan absurda?

- la verdad yo pensaba en ir y romperte la cara, pero, Sai me convenció de que la canción seria mejor – hablo con vos inocente

- hmmph .- fue la única respuesta del azabache, pues estaba pensando en como vengarse de cierta copia barata suya

- ¿Sasuke?

- que

- ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

- baka, si sigues con esas preguntas vas a hacer que comience a dudar

- ya me calle, ya

- tonto – fue lo último que se escucho en la calle, donde un único farol alumbraba la oscura noche, que muda seguía en su contemplación de dos amantes que caminaban tomados de la mano

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡!Lo se!!, estoy loca, algo me falta en la cabeza… nahh, espero que la historia les haya gustado, la verdad noseee… este fic salio cuando escuchaba mi CD de Lilly Allen, por si no lo saben la canción que canta Naruto es "Not Big de Lily Allen", (me encantan todas las canciones de esa tía) escuche esa canción, y pensé ese es Naruto vengándose de Sasuke, definitivamente, jehh… dejen un review, ¿por favor?, cuídense mucho y bye

**PD:** a las personas que leen mi otro fic Una historia de… ¿amor?, les aviso que no es probable que actualice esta semana, la verdad tengo un full de cosas por hacer, exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones, que triste es el final de semestre, si ya se acerca el final de semestre y como siempre me van a sobrecargar de cosas por hacer, T-T, en fin… si tengo un ratito libre estaré actualizando, bye a todos


End file.
